Many undesirable physiological states are correlated with changes in brain activity. These changes in brain activity create electromagnetic energy profiles that can be measured by devices such as electroencephalogram (“EEG”) amplifiers and computers. Among the changes in brain activity that are known to be undesirable is an excess asymmetry between activity in the corresponding right and left regions of corresponding lobes of the brain.
One suggestion for restoring symmetry is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,699, Method of Affecting Balanced Brain Function with Relational Ambient Sound, issued Aug. 21, 2012 to Brain State Technologies, LLC. According to its teaching, due to the ability of the brain to associate sounds with brain waves and then change its own behavior, a subject is able to develop a relationship between the process of bringing his or her brain to a balanced state and an ambient sound, whereby the ambient sound adds a dimension for the brain to remember moving toward balance. As a result of this relationship, during times of imbalance, one may rebalance that subject's brain functioning.
The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,699 illustrate in detail the phenomenon that persons of ordinary skill in the art will recognize as mirroring, which is distinct from the neuro-feedback teachings of operant conditioning. Strategies that rely on neuro-feedback, including those that rely on EEG biofeedback, have limitations with respect to both precision and speed. Furthermore, they require the mindful attention of the user, which refers to consciously trying to force the brain to do something rather than allowing an experience to simply relax the brain so that the brain can do something on its own terms.
The brain is a complex and active organ, and there remains a need for new and nonobvious technologies and methods for observing and analyzing brain activity and for using mirroring to balance brain activity without requiring the mindful attention of the user. Various embodiments of the present invention are directed to one or both of those needs.